The Duke University Superfund Basic Research Program Research Translation Core seeks to deliver the Center's research results to critical members of the scientific, governmental, and lay community. Specific aims for the Research Translation Core include: 1. To serve as a bridge between center investigators and national, state, and local environmental health officials regarding the research interests and results of the former and the research needs of the latter. 2. To target joint academic/practicing professional audiences for research translation on scientific questions related to developmental toxicity. 3. To maintain timely, informative, and user-friendly mechanisms for disseminating information on the research activities of center investigators, including a website and an electronic newsletter. The Research Translation Core will be co-directed by Marie Lynn Miranda (Outreach Core PI) and Richard Di Giulio (Center PI). This combination will ensure that the full suite of research results emanating from the Duke Superfund Center are communicated to multiple audiences using appropriate and tailored formats.